Pieces
by terra hotaru
Summary: You two love each other so much, right? Why don't I help?... Just one piece of you here. And one piece of him there. Insert it and you two are one. Thank you for breaking me into million little pieces. AkuRoku. Gore. Lemon. Blood. Inspired by Inuzuka.


You two love each other so much, right? Why don't I help?... Just one piece of you here. And one piece of him there. Insert it and you two are one. Thank you for breaking me into million little pieces. AkuRoku. Gore. Yaoi. Blood. Inspired by Inuzuka.

Note: So, **Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX **'s **"Congratulations, I Hate You." **Inspired me to write this. Lol. We'll see how it works, no? Credits to her. This is what went through my mind as I was reading her fic. I'm taking a slightly different path down the road.

**Pieces**

I am fighting with who I thought was my best friend… Sora. I would have never thought that he would ever do this to me. He has stolen everything from me… everything…

With his cheerfulness and sweetness, he had his way around with everyone. Everybody loves him. Everybody but me. I hate him. He stole my friends, even my parents away from me. He stole love away from me… and now… even Axel…

"How… how can you do this to me, Sora?" I asked, looking at the wonderfully patterned tiled floor. It disgusts me to the stomach to even look at him in the eyes. He is the most sickening human being I have ever known. "Why? You know all along that I loved Axel. I _told_ you about it! But once I turn my back… you cuddle and kiss with him!" I shouted, taking in a deep shaky breath. I will not break down. I will not break down in front of him. I curl my palms into fists to hide my overwhelming anger.

"Roxas… listen, please… it's… it's not what you think. We love each other, Roxas. You… you can't force Axel to love you! He loves me! And I love him! We're best friends… you can at least… wish us the best…" he says, sounding absolutely disappointed at me.

I feel like slapping him in the face and I did.

"You whore!"

He falls to the floor, caught off guard due to my slap. I didn't even _hit_ him _that_ hard. Stupid drama… king…

And Axel suddenly runs up to him from behind me…

No, he's smart… he's so smart. He knows Axel was standing there. Now, he makes me look like I'm the bad guy.

Axel then pulls him up and kisses him on the cheeks comfortingly, brushing some hair aside from Sora's face. "Are you okay?" he whispers gently.

Rage overwhelms me. I continue to take in shaky breaths and I bite hard at my tongue. No, I can't cry. I won't cry. I'm a boy. I don't cry. They can do whatever they want. They will regret it… I'll make them regret it…

"I'm okay, Axel… It's not Roxas' fault though…"

Axel then turns to me and narrows his eyes at me. "How can you hit Sora, Roxas? You two are best friends."

"Ask yourself!" I scream. "I told Sora that I loved you! And then he charmed you into loving him when I turn my back? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?"

"Y-you loved me…" Axel says, taken aback.

"You know it! Why did you have sex with me if you don't know? Why are you doing this to me?" I bite my lower lip until it bled. "I hate you, Sora. I hate you, Axel. I hate you…" I mutter under my breath.

The coldness of the night made me shake even more in anger.

"Roxas… I'm sorry… but… we love each other…we…"

"Go to hell!" I scream again, running away.

I'm going to make them pay. How? Sora and I… we're… we were always together. We share everything with each other. We're very close. First, he came into my life. Then, he stole my friends… then, he stole my families… and then… he sneaked around me and stole Axel…

Axel is mine…

Axel is mine…

And I _will_ make him _mine._

-xoxo-

Still filled with anger, but have already calmed down slightly the next day, I make a phone call to Axel. I know Axel has feelings for me. Axel only chooses to be with Sora because… he said that Sora looks like me and that Sora makes him feel the same as I did to him. He said that he liked me… and he kissed me. And he touched me everywhere… he even inserted himself inside me. He made love to me… He loved me…

Sora loves it… Sora loves to steal from me… He loves to see my suffering.

I don't know how… but every time… he managed to steal from me… I always have a sour look on my face while his always has a smile. I am spiteful, yet he is friendly. I distance myself from everyone, yet he is a whore who warms up to everyone easily.

Axel picks up the phone at the first ring. "Hello, Rox? Where are you? I and Sora have been searching for you all night."

_Lies. I have been staying at home, in my room, the whole night. If you have called, you would have known. _

"I… I… I'm sorry about last night, Axel… I shouldn't have hit Sora… I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, Rox… you're just upset, right? Are you going to come to school today?"

"I… I think I'll skip… do you mind coming over later to my house, Axel?... I feel so lonely, I need someone to talk to… Can you?" I ask, with the sweetest and most innocent voice I could gather. The same voice that Sora would use…

"Of course, Roxas… we are still friends after all, right? When do I need to get there?"

"In two hours… when school ends, is that okay with you?"

"Gotcha, Rox. I'll be there ASAP."

"Thanks, Axel. Please don't tell Sora that you're coming to my place. I don't want him to get upset or jealous."

"Nah, Sora won't. He actually wants to apologize to you and be friends with you again."

"Please, just don't tell him, okay? Promise?"

There was a moment of silence. "Okay, promise. I'll catch you later."

"See you later…"

I hang up… two hours should be enough for my preparation… yes… it's enough… more than enough…

-xoxo-

I'm not as skillful and smart as my father when it comes to this… but I guess… my plan would work out… I just hope that everything will go as planned.

I hear the doorbell rings through the hollow air of my empty house two hours later. And I open the door, dressed in a very revealing short shorts and tank top. I can see Axel's eyes go wide at the sight. I hide a smile. It's working.

"Come inside, Axel…" I said, trying to be as sad as I can be.

_You will be mine, Axel…_

_You are rightfully mine. _

"Okay…" Axel nods, gulping. I can feel his eyes watching my swaying bottom. It's definitely working. "So… uhm, what's up, Rox?"

"Sit down… we can at least have a talk, right?" I smile, sitting down on the sofa and he sits down beside me. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "I… I just can't stand watching my friend leaving me one by one… first, it's Naminé, then Kairi, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette… and then you… and Sora… I…"

I can feel his eyes staring into the opening of my shirt into my chest. He tenses.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stutters.

"You and Sora… now I don't have any friends anymore."

"Of course not, Roxas… of course not. We will always be my friend…"

"But I want you, Axel…" I crane my neck up to look at him, breathing to his neck. "Can I have you?" I scoot over and sit on his thigh, straddling him and grinding down to him. I can feel his erection prodding at me. And I grind harder to him, rolling my hips. His pants begin to get wet.

"Roxas… Nnn…" he groans.

"Please… Axel… one last time? And I'll… I'll give you over to Sora… Is that okay with you? No one will know."

He begins to grind back to me, putting his hands on my hips, and running his fingers into my shirt.

I moan softly to give him the pleasure of hearing it. "Axel… Do you want me?"

"Yes… yes…" he groans again.

"But not here… my parents might come back. In the room?..." I squeeze the tip of his length from his pants with my index finger and thumb.

He nods and carries me to where I point. My room… where I have prepared everything.

And so, he puts me down on the bed and takes off his shoes. I smile sweetly, waiting for him, making sure that what I need is within reach. "C'mon, Axel… quick," I whine softly.

"Coming, coming," he chuckles.

And he begins to undress me, one by one piece of my clothes until I am bare. He begins to devour me, licking my neck, my chest, playing with my nipples.

"Axel… I want you… inside me…" I take his hand and begin sucking two digits so he could prepare me. He watches me. I watch him back, my eyes locking with his. I suck slowly.

Impatiently, he pulls his fingers out of me and begins inserting them into my opening. I arch back at the intrusion, trying to adjust to the feeling. And when I did, he thrusts his finger in and out of me, making a scissoring motion, trying to find my prostate. I let out a loud moan when he touches that one particular spot, shuddering in pleasure. "A-Axel… I want you… inside me…"

He pulls his finger away and I can feel the emptiness. I wait for him to pull his pants and boxers down, revealing his fully erected length. Then, he inserts his length into me, waiting for me to adjust before thrusting in and out of me.

I try to keep calm, guiding him around with my hips so that he wouldn't hit my prostate. And I reach around. I make sure to let out loud, erotic moans so that he knows I'm enjoying it. I meet his every single thrust.

Ah, found it!

I take out the tool I have inside my drawer. I'm trying not to act suspicious. Axel is so into it that he doesn't know what I'm doing anyway. I bet he's on the verge of cumming… perfect time…

"A-Axel… stop…" I moan.

"Huh?" he stops, groaning. "What are you…?"

I smile sweetly, very sweetly. I really do love him. I really do. I love him too much… Why? Why didn't he pick me? Why did he pick Sora?... My heart breaks. "I want to feel you inside me, Axel. Just like that… inside me…"

"Roxas… Roxas… I lo…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I used the weapon I have been holding and with a single motion, I cut off his length that was still inside me with my pair of meat scissors. I could feel the bursting of warm blood against my butt cheeks.

Axel screams. He's in such pain… such horrible pain. For a second, I feel sorry for him. His penis is still inside me, but is completely separated from the lower region of his body. Blood began accumulating, dripping down the inside of his thighs as he screams in pain. I can also see white translucent liquid streaming down the cut off part at his lower region… I can feel his cum inside me…

My sob and shock soon turn into fit of chuckles then insane laughter. A smirk creeps up my face. I pull out his penis that was still inside me and show it to him.

There is so much pain written all over his face. But nothing can be compared to the pain I have in my heart, clenching, threatening to take away my breath… "You don't need this, right, Axel?" I smirk, holding his length with my thumb and index finger, letting it hang above his face, letting the rest of the blood and cum drip down to his face. I laugh maniacally. "Look, Axel! I don't need you!" And with that cut off penis of his, I thrust it in and out of me, hitting my own prostate every time until I cum. I pant. "I don't even need you!" I scream. "And of course, you don't need this! You have Sora to fuck you! Sora still has his, right? Right? He can fuck you, right? You still have a hole in here!"

Crazily, I begin spreading his legs apart and I shove his length inside him. He groans.

"Right? Like this, right? Because you two love each other so much!" I thrust the penis in and out of him.

He keeps groaning at the pain.

I keep laughing.

And he passes out.

And I laugh…

And I keep laughing…

A couple of hours later…

He's dead because he has lost too much blood. Of course… He was on the verge of cumming. Blood is accumulated to his penis to keep it erected… of course he lost much blood… of course he's dead.

I don't need you anymore, Axel.

I sit down, backing away, smearing blood to the wall of my bedroom. I slide down the wall…

I break into sobs. I don't want to do this… I love him so much…

But he deserves it.

He hurts me… My heart shattered into pieces because of him. Death is an easy way out for him…

Too easy…

-xoxo-

Next, I call Sora. I tell him to meet me on top of the clock tower that night. I wait for him, in the rain. I keep waiting… and waiting… and he finally shows up.

I smile at him under my hood.

"It's raining, Roxas." Sora said. "Let's head inside."

"No… I like the rain…" it cleanses me and of course you, of the sins.

"Look, Rox… if you're talking about Axel then…"

"I don't need to hear anymore, Sora. I forgive you." I smile.

"What? But you have to listen. Axel and I…"

"I don't need explanation!" I yell and run over to him, stabbing him with a kitchen knife.

He chokes.

Then, I pull the knife out and stab him. Again. And again. Again. Again. Again…

Until he finally falls limp on the floor.

I smirk. "How does it feel to be stabbed again and again, Sora? You've stabbed my heart countless of times. You're a thief. A petty thief." I begin unbuckling his pants, sliding his pants and boxers down. Then I take out that part of Axel that I've cut off.

With a cold face, I begin spreading Sora's legs apart, inserting three digits into Sora's opening first.

"R-roxas… please… listen…" Sora begs, wondering what I am doing. I'm surprised that he still has enough energy left to talk. He then pulls out his cell phone to try and call for help. I didn't stop him.

Then, I use that piece of Axel and shove it inside Sora and I begin a thrusting motion. "There you go, Sora. Axel's inside you. Isn't that wonderful?" I chuckle, laughing to the air. "You like stealing from me, right? There. I've given you Axel. Now what else can you steal from me?" I use my thumb to push the whole of Axel's penis inside Sora until I can take it out no more. Sora's butthole sucks the whole of Axel's penis in. Axel's cut-off length is fully inside Sora.

Sora groaned.

I bet he's already numbed.

"For the record, Sora. I've used it and gave it to you. Now it's all yours. Happy?" I narrow my eyes.

"A-axel and I dated be-because… h-he wanted to make you… j-jealous…" Sora pants. "He wants to know i-if you l-love him or not… he… loves…" he begins coughing out blood. "You…" and then, he passed away.

I am dumbstruck for a while after I hear it. Then, I laugh again. "LIES! Why? Why is it that… even when you're dying, you're still lying? You…!" then, I slap him again and again until his cheeks are red. "You stupid lying…"

Sora _knows_ that I _love_ Axel! He could have just told Axel that! How can he still lie to me?

I scream.

Sora's blue cell phone drops to the wet ground. The phone flipped open, showing a new received text message that I sent him earlier.

What a good time for the message to be sent…

Bad signal due to the rain…

The text messages blares against his dead, eerily wide opened blue eyes.

"_Congratulations, Sora. I hate you."_

Then, the phone died, short circuited due to the rain.

-xoxo-

A man was reading a newspaper he had stolen from one of the guards in the jail during lunch time. A smirk crept up his face.

"What are you so happy about, Luxord?" asked a prisoner, sitting down beside him.

"That's my son, right there," Luxord laughed maniacally. "A damn brilliant genius he is!" he exclaimed, extremely proud.

The prisoner then peeked over to read the short news briefly. "What the fuck?... cut off some dude's dick and stick the dick inside some boy's ass?" the prisoner laughed.

"Yeah, that's a genius on the making right there. I told ya he has my gene," Luxord smirked again. "And there he is, my son." He stood up, greeting the new inmate that had just been brought it by the guards.

The boy with golden locks looked up with cold cerulean eyes, looking at the bearded man that was his father.

"_Welcome home, Roxas."_

-xoxo-

I know, right? Not a Marionette update. Lol. 030 I dunno if you enjoyed. Lol. Another one of my insanity. Do tell me what you think.


End file.
